Behind Those Beautiful Eyes
by amandarae145
Summary: There's no vampires, or wolves , no witches, just humans. But that doesnt mean the relationships don't have lots of obstacles. Read how Elena/Stefan , Bonnie/ Jeremy , Carlonie/ tyler , and Jenna/Alaric, face problems, but how love can conquer them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

August 30th, 2010 . Monday morning.

Its 5am. My alarm went off across the room, i pulled back the covers of my sheets and sighed. I walked over and turned of my alarm and stretched my body out. I walked over to my large closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. I went to the bathroom and did my makeup and hair, when i was done i thought i would go see jeremy. I walk to his room and notice his door is slightly opened. I looked through the crack and he was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at a picture of our mom and dad. I leaned againt the door frame and frowned, jeremey hasnt been the same since the day our parents passed. He never wanted to talk, he just wanted to be alone.

"hey jeremy" i say as i walk into his room. he doesnt even look up at me as i do so, he just continues to stare at the picture intensly.

"hi" he mumbled.

i sit down next to him and look at the picture. It was my mom in the park together, sitting on a bench , with jeremy and i. My dad had his one arm around my mother, and the other one around me. My mom had her head leaning on my fathers shoulder, with jeremy in her lap. I was 6 at the time, jeremy only 5.

"look at your smile, its crooked and you have a few teeth missing" i whispered.

a moment later, jeremy chuckled. it was so nice to hear him laugh, i havent in over months.

"well atleast im not wearing butterfly shoes" he joked.

i looked down at the picture, and for a fact, i was wearing purple and pink butterfly shoes. i use to love wearing them, i thought i looked "cool" in them. I got them for my 6th birthday because i use to love catching butterflies with my mom.

"shut up" we both laughed this time. "well you gotta get ready, jerm. we have to leave soon." i rubbed his shoulder for a moment then decided to leave him alone and go downstaires.

My aunt Jenna was in the kitchen with her head on the counter.

"jenna?" i asked.

no response.

i realized she fell asleep so i gently shook her until she had wakened.

"oh , sorry elena. i-im just not use to getting up this early" she yawned afterwards.

"its fine."

"is jeremy ready?"

"he will be soon."

she simply nodded her head. she poured herself some coffee, and offered me some. i kindly declined it. i sat at our table and ate my cereal, but my mind wandered somewhere else.

whats it going to be like this year? with out my parents? will people treat me differently at school? or even tease me? i didnt want any of that to happen. i just want to be treated like before, i dont want peoples simplithy. My aunt Jenna took us in when my parents died in the crash, we rarely saw her before then so it was hard on all of us. She doesnt have any kids of her own, so she wasnt use to being a parents. so sometimes it mostly seems like im on my own, because jeremy never wants to be with us. I feel alone, i just want my parents back. i cant still here the sound of my parents screaming , the car crashing, the car hitting the water, everything. i wake up in the middle of the night because i have such horrible nightmares. Bonnie and Caroline have been there for me, but i need an adult. Jenna is nice and caring, but i still feel like i barely know her. But i dont have any other family, so im grateful Jenna took us in. I just wish my parents never died.

I hadnt noticed that Jeremy came down and was now sitting next to me, also eatting breakfast. I got up and rinsed out my bowl, and saw that jenna was falling alseep, again. I put my bowl away and walked over to her.

"Jenna. you can go back to bed, i can make sure both of us get to school."

"are you sure?" she barley mumbled.

"yeah. now go back to bed."

She gave us both hugs , and wished us luck. When it was time to go, jeremy and i got our things and i drove us to school. I pulled into the parking lot , and parked in my usual spot. Jeremy and i both just sat in the car, neither of us wanted to do this. I looked over at jeremy, and he was looking out the window. I reached across and grabbed his hand.

"were gunna do fine, ok jerm? if theres any problem, just come get me, ill be there."

he looked at me for a few moments and nodded. he grabbed his things and got out of the car. i sighed, i knew it would be expecially hard on him. I gathered my things and walked into the building. I saw lots of familiar faces, some stared at me, but most didnt. And i was grateful of that, like before, i dont want peoples simplithy. I saw Bonnie at her locker, and walked over. She closed her locker and when she saw me, she smiled and ran to me. We both hugged for a long time, i havent seen her since before the accident. I didnt want to see anybody at that time.

"Elena! oh god , its so good to see you. how have you been?" her excited voice, emidently went serious.

"im doing better." i smiled, that is the truth.

Bonnie went on rambling about things she did over the summer, and how met a boy. I honestly did miss Bonnie, shes the only one that truly understands me. She can make me feel so much better about my self, just by talking to me. But she lives with her grams, her father kicked her out of the house, and her mom left when she was a little girl. I remember when she was kicked out by her father, she was a mess. I felt so bad for her, she lost most of her family then, but luckly her grams took her in. Bonnie and her grams have a close relationship, i was surprised, because they rarely ever saw eachother before.

As were walking, i spot Caroline talking to a group of guys, as usual. Bonnie is still talking but i couldnt help but call out Carolines name. When she heard me, her whole face lit up. She too, like bonnie, gave me a huge hug. She bombared me with tons of questions. All i did was laugh, i missed bonnie a lot , but i also missed Caroline. Shes also my best friend, but shes more of a girly-girl. She in lots of clubs, popular, crazy, and fun. She always knows how to have a great time. Caroline also tells me that Matt was looking for me.

Matt is my Ex. But even though things didnt work out, we were still close friends. I wouldnt consider him as my _best_ friend. But he was a really close one. We looked around, but couldnt find him. Finally, Bonnie spotted him talking to another guy at hsi locker. We walked over and he was happy to see me. I talk with him for a few minutes, until i remembered he was talking to someone else. I looked over to my left, and saw a tall lean guy. He was looking at me, like he was confused, but i caught his stare with mine. I stared into his gray-green eyes.

"Oh sorry Elena, this is Stefen." Matt mentioned.

I held out my hand. "nice to meet you, im Elena Gilbert"

He smiled, gorgously, and shook my hand. "Its a Pleasure, my name is Stefen Salvator."

"Did you just move here?"

"Yeah, i moved her a few weeks ago."

"nice" i say goodbye to both of them, and walk to class with Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline had a different class so she had to leave, but i have class with Bonnie. We walk to first period, as the bell rings, and sit down towards the back. The room started filling up slowly, then, Stefen walked in. He saw me and smirked, the desk next to me was empty, so he sat in it.

"Looks like we have class together, Mr. Salvator" i say teasingly.

He laughes and nodds. "I guess we do , Mrs. Gilbert."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Friday.

It was lunch time, when i noticed that jeremy was acting weird. he started to ditch all of his friends and sit alone, or sit with these weird kids. I pay more attention to him then my own friends. It was my job, i feel like im responsible for him.

I've been so stressed lately. Even though its only the first week of school, i feel like im sinking in a pile of papers and homework. Jenna has been working extra hours, so that she can support jeremy and I. Bonnie is always busy with her grams, and Caroline is already preparing dances and things for our school.

i just feel alone sometimes.

i knew this would all blow over soon, i just wish it would now. I feel like i concealed, i feel like im not really here, like maybe as if it was a dream. more like a nightmare, actually. but there doesnt seem like theres a way to wake up from this bottomless dark place.

the day passed quickly, i walked out of class with Caroline. She was rambling about how she is trying to find out ideas for a "welcome back to school" dance. I honestly found that idiotic, theres no point of throwing that kind of dance. but i couldnt do anything about it, so i conitued to let her ramble. we walked over to bonnie by the gym, and decided to walk out into town since it was the end of the day.

i wanted to go, i needed to go out and have fun again, but i wasnt sure if i should leave jeremy alone or not. i decided to call him, and see what he said.

i held my phone to my ear and paiently waited until he answered.

_"whats up?" he mumbled_

"hey i was thinking about maybe going into town with caroline and bonnie. but i wanted to see if you were ok with that, i could come home if you want me too."

_"elena, i can handle my self. i dont need you hovering over me like a damn hawk."_

"ok jerm, i was just making sure. if im not home by dinner, theres some food in the fridge and freezer you can heat up. and can you let jenna know if she comes home early today?"

_"yeah. sure, bye." then the other line clicked, letting me know he had hung up on me._

i let bonnie and caroline know i was coming. we walked out and into town, there was barley and places to walk to. Mystic Falls just has lots of old buildings, and creepy houses. we decided to stop at _Yo-Lo_ and get some ice cream.

we were seated in _Yo-Lo_, when i felt someone hovering over me. bonnie and caroline didnt notice, and kept talking. i turned my head, and as i did, i heard a familar voice.

"hmm, is that mint chocolate ice cream, Mrs. Gilbert?"

i looked up and saw the face of Stefan Salvator. in the corner of my eye, i spotted someone standing being him, standing tall and still.

i looked back and Stefan and smiled.

"why yes it is. and is that a vanilla ice cream cone i spot in your hand, Mr. Salvator?"

he smirked. i saw that his brother behind him, rolled his eyes and looked away.

"How are you, Elena?"

"Im doing well," lie. "how are you, stefan?"

i nodded his head slightly, and tilted is slightly.

"Im doing good, oh and this is my brother behind me, Damon."

i looked back, again, at his brother and waved. all i got was a small nod.

"would you like to join us? theres plently of room." i ask as polietly as possible.

Damon groaned, which caused Stefan to smile.

"of course we would." Stefan pulled back a seat at our table and sat down, while damon walked to the opposite side and sat.

bonnie and caroline didnt know what to say i guess, they just sat there quietly. i decided to try and make some conversation. i turned my body towards Damon, who was looking down at his hands, it looked like he would rather be anywhere else then here.

"so damon. tell me about yourself." i say, i wait and he finally looks up at me and sighs.

"im stefans older brother. thats about all you need to know."

"oh ok.." i mumble. Damon wasnt a talker, i guess.

"excuse him. hes just in a bad mood cause he was turned down by a girl today." stefan facts, his gave never leaving damons face, his smirk growing on his face.

and of course, when it comes to relationships, caroline automatically jumps into the converstation.

"was it someone from our school?" she lets the words come out fastly.

"no. so stay out of it, blonde." he grumbles.

she opens her mouth to say something back, but decides against it and closes her mouth.

We all finally get into a decent converstation, bonnie included. we talk about how Damon is a "lady catcher" , about the dance caroline is setting up, and then after a while we all decided it was time to leave.

all of us got our bags and left the shop.

"bye elena, it was nice for you guys to let us hang out with you today. " stefan said.

"yeah. thanks." damon added on.

"no problem, maybe we all can do this again sometime."

damon already started walking away, and stefen waited and nodded his head towards me.

"sounds like a plan. have a nice day ladies." he waved and slowly joined his brother, and walked the other way.

i didnt think of any of this as a boy and girl getting to know eachother because they like eachother. this was a friendly thing. they were new to the town, and i decided to maybe show them around town.

but that wont happen for a while now. because as i walked into my home, jeremy was blasting his loud music in his room, and when i walked into the living room, jenna was stumbling everywhere. i thought she was drunk, but i knew she rarely drank. i dropped my bag and ran over to help her sit down. but before i could even reach her, she plummeted right onto the ground.

i froze in place, i couldnt breathe. once i snapped out of it i called 911. after i do, i run upstaires and barge into jeremys room and tell him what had happened.

he had the same look in his eyes, and i knew what he was thinking , exactly what i had.

we cant lose another family memeber.

he rushed downstaires, to see for him self. moments later you could here the sighrins from a few streets down. i walked over to jeremy and rubbed his shoulder. if we lose her too..

who else would we have?


End file.
